


Dotyk chłodu

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Angst, M/M, mystrade, trochę ale jednak
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Dla Fan, za pomysł. I dla Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts), [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The touch of winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150748) by [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie), [pomidor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor)



Mycroft  był człowiekiem zimnym. W końcu nie bez powodu dorobił się przydomka “Lodowiec”. Jego niezwykły geniusz, nienaganna postawa, pokerowa twarz i chłodne podejście, gdy wszyscy inni się gorączkowali, zdobyła mu szacunek podszyty strachem. Pracownicy sir Holmesa wiedzieli, że jest perfekcjonistą i za każdy najmniejszy błąd czeka ich utrata pracy. Mimo to persona jednoosobowego brytyjskiego rządu roztaczała wokół siebie atmosferę chłodnego, profesjonalnego spokoju. Ponadto Mycroft uwielbiał mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, wszystkiego dopilnować osobiście, by mieć absolutną pewność, że wszystko zostało zrealizowane zgodnie z jego planem. 

Chłód Mycrofta przenosił się na sferę prywatną. Greg wierzył, że Mycroft go kocha. Wierzył, bo Mycroftowi bardzo rzadko zdarzały się czułe gesty. Zazwyczaj były subtelne, niedostrzegalne dla postronnego obserwatora. Spojrzenie błękitno - zielonych oczu, muśnięcie zawsze zimną dłonią, które wywoływało dreszcze. Nawet Sherlock miał problem, by to zauważyć. O deklaracjach nie było mowy — starszy Holmes nie był typem człowieka romantycznego. Lestrade czasem się zastanawiał czy w ogóle jest człowiekiem.

Miłość Mycrofta nie grzała, była chłodna jak on sam. Wszystko było zimne, nawet jego troska. Gdy raz na jakiś czas zdarzył mu się  _ prawie _ ciepły gest, zaraz wycofywał się, wracał do swojej lodowej strefy komfortu. 

Do tego wszystkiego był zaborczy. Cholernie, wręcz paranoicznie zaborczy. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że to ogniste uczucie, ale jakimś cudem to też udawało mu się w wersji cold. Przejawiało się to w ciężkich, zimnych spojrzeniach, w cichym głosie, którym wypowiadał zdania pozbawione wszelkich czułości.

To bywało męczące i nie satysfakcjonowało Grega. Był człowiekiem otwartym, pogodnym i przyzwyczajonym do zupełnie innego typu relacji, w której intymność podobna jest do ognia, nie lodu. Ale nie chciał odejść, nie mógł, mimo, że czasem myślał, że zamarza.

Jak Kaj, w którego oko dostał się kawałek lodu, uzależniając go od Królowej Śniegu. I w tej wersji nie ma Gerdy, która ocaliła by go, zanim okruch dostał się do serca.


End file.
